Much Like Falling
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: The pain was seeping into the core of my body. As I cried out one last time, darkness began to consume me, dulling, numbing the pain. Finally I gave up and let myself fall into the sweet oblivion. BxE FLUFFY, R&R. NO Character Death. Set after Twilight.
1. Sweet Oblivion

Heavens Cry Out Ch1

**Ello all, after my time of reclusiveness I have emerged. This is my latest story. I took a break after my last story, My Sunshine, hit off great, at the moment it has OVER 10,000 hits, I was basking in its glory. But now I'm back to the old grindstone, I mapped this story out in Pre. AP English II today, so I should have chapters coming pretty fast. I will post something else tomorrow if I can but, if not then you'll have to wait till Monday for the next installment. I hope you enjoy this story, I hope that it lives up to the expectations that My Sunshine set. Read and Review, please enjoy! **

**Adieu**

**xxBellaxCullenxx **

BPOV

_I sat on my bed, rubbing my sore shoulders. I must have slept funny because I was incredibly sore. Edward was out hunting and I have nothing to do…great. There was a sudden sharp pain in my head, like the one from today, but ten times worse. I looked up and the room spun. Then a pain so great shook my body. I cried out in agony. The space where my shoulders had been aching was throbbing. It felt like it was ripping my shoulder blades out. My eyes burned. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I rolled off my bed and landed on the floor with a thud. I moaned. "Edward" I called as loud as I could. My throat was on fire; it felt as if the lining of my trachea was being shredded into pieces. I could barely breathe. I thought that I was going to die. There was a soft pounding in my head. By the second it grew stronger. I wanted to hit my head against a wall. Every inch of my being ached. The pain was seeping into the core of my body. As I cried out one last time, darkness began to consume me, dulling, numbing the pain. Finally I gave up and let myself fall into the sweet oblivion._

**Okay so I know that this was a mean cliff hanger to leave you on but this extremely short chapter is crucial for the story. Please just hang with me.**


	2. Messages

**Heavens Cry Out Ch. 2 Messages**

**BPOV-Earlier that Day**

I woke up to the blaring of my alarm clock. Before I could hit the snooze a white hand flew out and turned it off. I smiled and rolled over only to hit a cold wall. "Good morning sunshine" Edward laughed lightly.

"Morning…yeah, yeah, yeah" I mumbled and snuggled deeper into his chest. He lifted me up in his arms and sat down in the rocking chair with my in his lap.

"You need to get ready for school" He said into my hair. I grumbled some unintelligible words and hoisted myself off his lap and retrieved my toiletries bag. I showered and blow-dried my hair stick straight. Wrapped in my towel I went back into my room. Edward wasn't there, probably getting his car. I changed into a blue tee shirt and a pair of jeans. As I bent over to tie my shoes a sharp pain ran through my head. It started at the base of my ear and went all the way to the side of my eye. I touched the spot where it started, it didn't necessarily hurt, but it was just uncomfortable. Then as soon as it started it stopped. I shrugged and continued to get ready. I ran down the stairs, almost successful until my foot caught on my jeans and I went sprawling down the stairs, I was bracing myself for the impact of the floor but it never came. A pair of strong arms seized me and broke my fall.

"Even stairs pose a threat to you, tsk, tsk, tsk, Bella" Edward chuckled softly. Had mock anger in my face, and I tried to keep it there but no avail. I couldn't stop the smile that was playing at my lips.

"Well, it gives you another reason to hold me" I smirked. I rolled my shoulder it felt a little odd, probably from the fall. I shook it off and quickly forgot about it.

"Breakfast?" Edward asked motioning to the table. He made me a bowl of cereal. When I sat down and picked up my spoon in looked into the bowl and saw, spelled out in co-co puffs was "I L-O-V-E Y-O-U" I smiled and looked to Edward.

"I love you too" Edward's eyes light up with an expression of what can be equaled with pure joy. Did he really love me that much, was he really that happy when I said that I loved him? I ate my cereal and we got up and left for school. I opened the front door and a gust of warm, that is, "warm" in Forks standards, air hit my face. I smiled. Summer it was almost here. One week till summer break. I could not wait. Edward and me together for the whole summer. It was a dream, I can't wait. We got into Edward's car and he sped off towards our school. We got out and went to first period. The day passed by with a blur. Occasionally the spot in my head would hurt. Not very bad but, hurt none the less. My shoulders were more and more sore. I walked into the cafeteria and sat down with Edward. He must have caught the troubled look on my face.

"What's wrong Bella? Why aren't you eating?" His alabaster brow furrowed with worry. I shrugged.

"It's nothing my stomach is bothering me a little, and I'm kind of sore" I rubbed my shoulders. I had a headache too, it wasn't too severe, I'd had worse but, still it wasn't a great thing to have. Edward pulled me around the table and onto his lap. I laid my back against his chest, letting the cold soothe my back. Edward rubbed small circles on my temple until the bell rang for class. We went hand in hand to biology and went into the classroom. We sat down and Edward passed me a note.

_Bad news, I have to go hunting today_

**What?! Aw man, how long are you going to be gone?**

_Not long a day and a half max, Emmett and I aren't going far_

**You call a day and a half "Not long?" pfft**

_Bella a minute and a half away from you is too long, but it's necessary. You can hang out with Alice if you'd like._

**Nah, I'll just go home and chill, I'm not feeling to spectacular at the moment any ways**

_Okay, be safe_

**I'll try...**

I crumpled up the paper and tossed it in the trash as we exited the class when the bell rang. Edward and I walked to his car and he took me home. We pulled into the driveway. Edward leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I sighed as he released me.

"Be safe, my Bella, I'll be back before you know it" I kissed him again in response. He chuckled.

"Bye Edward love you" I called as I got out of the car. I trudged up the driveway and let myself into the house. I went upstairs and threw my things on the floor. I flopped down on my bed. My head and shoulders hurt a considerable deal more so I went down stairs and got a bottle on pain medication. I saw Charlie's note on the table. It said that he'd be gone for the weekend, he also left money for pizza. I threw the note away and took two pills and went back upstairs. (**a/n this is where ch. 1 comes in**) I sat on my bed, rubbing my sore shoulders. I must have slept funny because I was incredibly sore. Edward was out hunting and I have nothing to do…great. There was a sudden sharp pain in my head, like the one from today, but ten times worse. I looked up and the room spun. Then a pain so great shook my body. I cried out in agony. (**a/n I cut some of it out for redundancy's sake**) After what felt like hours of pain I finally blacked out.

**OKAY! So I am very frustrated. My computer decided to freak out on me just as I finished page ****3**** of the story and tried to save. I had to REWRITE a great deal of it, so I'm pissed. I hope that this doesn't sound too rushed. I wanted you to have another installment before I leave tomorrow. I have to be at school at 5:15 AM to go to the Bands of America Super Regional in Atlanta Georgia with my school. I won't be back till Sunday and that means I won't have another chapter posted till Monday and I figured that that would be mean considering the major cliffie I left off on. So I'll see ya'll Monday! ASTALAVISTA BEBE.**

**xxBellaxCullenxx**


	3. AN

Hello lovelies! i am soooo sorry that i haven't added yet, but i haven't forgotten about my readers or this story. It's just that life is really sucking right now, and i've got too much on my mind. I will try and post something this weekend. Once again, i'm really sorry. I have the story planned out i just have to type it, and post it. My scheduel for posting chapters may be a little off until i clear my head. I'm really sorry...keep reading!


	4. Awakening

**Ch. 3 Awakening**

**Heelllloooo!!!!! I live! I really wanted to get this story moving so here's the next chapter of Heaven's Cry Out**

**Ch.3 BPOV**

I hazily opened my eyes. I was on my floor in my bedroom, next to my bed. Memories of yesterday flooded my mind. I sat up and glanced around my room. I looked out the window. Light flooded through my curtains and into my room. I wondered what time it was. I looked to my clock. It was nine in the morning. I carefully stood up. I wasn't in anymore pain. _That's odd._ I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I closed the door and looked in the mirror. I was shocked at what I saw. My features were more defined, my skin smoother. My hair was deeper and shinier. But the scariest thing was my eyes. They were blue, a mix between navy and royal blue. The oddest part was it was Edward's favorite color on me. I looked to the rest of my body. I pulled my shirt off and I screamed. On my back were a pair of onyx black wings. Yes is said it, _wings_. They looked feathery, but felt filmy. They were so soft and light. The down feathers were pure white; you couldn't see them unless you moved the black ones. I was suddenly aware my wings. I could feel them, feel the muscles and bones. I tried to lift one of the wings. I lifted it up and put it back down. I wondered if I could retract them. When I thought about it, they did. I turned to examine my back. There was two long smooth scars where my wings came out. Right between my shoulder blades. You could see the outline of my wings from under my skin, they were tucked up against my spine. It was unnerving. I looked to my face again and gasped. My eyes were brown again. I shook my head. I grabbed my shirt and went back to my room completely forgetting about my shower. I changed my clothes and put a spaghetti strap tank top on and some shorts. I went outside and unfurled my wings. I felt the breeze sift through the delicate feathers. I inhaled and a thousand scents hit me at once. I could smell everything. The gasoline in my truck, the fabric softener of my clothes, but the dominant scent that I smelled was Edward, it was all over my room, and me. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I noticed that my vision was sharper, clearer. I lifted my wings so that the wind could ruffle them when they caught a slight up draft and I was surged upward. I yelped and I hovered for a moment before I touched back down. This was all coming so fast. _What has happened to me?_ Last night I was in agony and today I have wings? What the heck? I was keeping myself surprisingly calm. Then a thought struck me, _what am I going to tell Edward?_ My stomach dropped. My breathing became shallow. My skin was clammy. How on earth was I going to explain this to Edward? He was going to be back tomorrow. So was Charlie. I have to figure out a way to hide this. A way to disguise this. But how?

**Okay so I know that this chapter was short, but the next one should be a lot longer and I can't put this chapter with the next one. If it sounds too rushed tell me and I'll fix it. ****BTW I added in the second chapter a sentence that tells that Charlie went fishing for the weekend.**** When I posted it I forgot to mention where Charlie was. Whoops. So if you were wondering, that where he is. It's Saturday in the story if you haven't figured that out already. If there is anything I have neglected to mention then message me. PEACE OUT**

**xxBellaxCullenxx**


	5. Story Teller

**Ch.4- Story teller **

**OKAY so i updated this chapter, i merged the one that i was going to place by itself and this one, just so that i'm not leaving ya'll with nothing, if you have some kind of problem with the story message me and i'll fix it.**

**Ch.4—BPOV**

Okay so, I have a matter of hours to figure out what the heck I am going to tell people…hmm…I went back inside and started to pace around the house. I could smell everything, even the bleach that I used to clean the counters. It annoying me. So as I paced I began to plot things to tell everyone. Okay, it's easy on the hair and eyes, dye and color contacts. If I kept my wings in then my eyes stay brown. The only problem was you could see my wings through my skin, and I had a slight bump, if I stand up really straight and hug my wings in as tight as I could then I look normal. But you could also feel the wings, if you pressed my shirt down, or rubbed your fingers against my bare back. I could wear my thickest tee shirts and not let Edward touch me back too much. That was going to be hard, hmm…what could I tell him? I walked into the bathroom and spotted my Ace bandage wrap that I used to wrap up my ankle that I sprained during gym. I could wrap that around myself so that you could touch me without feeling the wings. _Perfect_. I shut the door and stripped my tank top off. I pulled my wings in as tight as possible and wrapped the bandage around me. I secured it so that it wouldn't fall off and went back to my room to get another shirt. When I stood to look in the mirror, it looked like nothing was wrong with me. I sighed a breath of relief. The only problem was that I had to be sure that Edward didn't find out about the bandage. If I told him I hurt my back then he'd freak out and take me to Carlisle. Or he'd want to check it out himself. Then he'd treat me like a cripple, not wanting me to do anything strenuous. Hmmm…well I suppose I'd just cross that bridge when I came to it. As for Charlie, well we aren't too touchy anyways so he won't notice. If he does then I'll tell him the same story that I'll tell Edward…whatever that story may be. I cleaned and paced the rest of the day and after dinner and a quick shower I went to bed, with my ace bandage still on.

(The next morning)

When I opened my eyes the next morning the first thing I saw was an angelic face…three inches from mine. It took a moment for the face to come into focus, but when it did I gasped.

"Oh!" Edward chuckled slightly. He smiled.

"Good morning love" His grinned widened.

"You're back!" I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I hurried as fast as I could. I've only been back for an hour or so" His eyes were light butterscotch. I loved that color. I grinned.

"I need a human moment" I kissed him again as I ran to the bathroom, without tripping might I add. I changed my clothes and fixed the bandage. I brushed my hair and teeth and made sure that I looked normal. I padded back into my room only to find it empty. I went down the stairs, again without tripping, and I when I walked into the kitchen I saw that Edward had laid out breakfast for me. A toasted bagel and cream cheese. He smiled at me as I entered. I sat down and started to eat.

"What would you like to do today love?" I contemplated as I chewed.

"Hmmm…well I should probably go grocery shopping today" I stood up to put the dishes in the sink. I noticed my shoe was untied. I bent over to tie it. "Charlie will be back today and I have to get a f—" I was cut off.

"Bella, what's that?" Edward walked over to me. I looked to my side, a part of my shirt was raised up where I have bent down, and it exposed part of the wrap, so much for keeping it a secret. I decided to play dumb.

"What?" I looked at him with innocence. He lifted the side of my shirt.

"This. The bandage you have wrapped around yourself, what happened?" his face showed concern.

"Oh, I…uh…I, um…hurt it" My mind was scrambling for an excuse.

"What were you doing?" He looked right at me, turning the full force of his eyes on me.

"I pulled it…moving my…dresser…I dropped a…pen and it rolled under it…I was trying to get it" I shrugged sheepishly.

"I should take you to Carlisle"

"No!" I almost shrieked. "I mean, no, no it's not necessary, I'm fine, promise" I turned to walk away when a cold hand caught me.

"No Bella, I'm going to take you to Carlisle, you need to have this looked at" He was trying to dazzle me.

"What about the grocery store?" He pondered that for a moment.

"I'll go to the store if you give me the list, when I'm done I'll come back for you, but I'm seeing that you get to Carlisle" He was firm. Gosh, why do I have to have such a caring boyfriend? I sighed.

"Fine" I gave him the list and we went to the hospital. Edward walk me to Carlisle's office. Like I could have run away.

"Bella, Edward what can I do for you?" Carlisle gave me a warm smile.

"Bella hurt her back I was wondering if you could look at it for me"

"Sure, step right in Bella" He gestured to the door. Edward kissed me and bide me farewell till he returned. I walked into the office and sat down.

"So what's the problem Bella"

"I'm fine I just hurt my back moving my dresser, this really isn't necessary."

"Well, I best look at it anyways." I lifted the back of my shirt up. "Can you take the bandage off?" I hesitated. I slowly unwrapped the bandage. I squeezed my eyes closed. I felt Carlisle's cool hands lightly skin over the out lines of my wings, and the scars. "Bella?" He whispered "What are these?" I took a deep breath.

"My…wings" My voice was hoarse.

"What happened?" I unfurled my wings. He took a startled step backward. I awkwardly stared at him.

"I-I don't know, I woke up yesterday and it was like this…" He composed himself and again went to examine my back. "I'm not hurt, I was just using this bandage to cover the wings, because you can see them through my skin"

"Hmmm." He felt the bone structure of my wings, and then the feathers. "Well…I don't know what to tell you Bella, I've never encountered anything like this before" He looked at me. "Can you…use them?" I nodded as I raised a wing.

"Yesterday I caught an updraft and hovered a few seconds, I haven't tried them out yet" How was he being so calm about this…then again, being a doctor and having lived over 300 years does give him some credit. I'm glad that he can help me. "The only problem is, I don't want Edward to know, he can't find out, until I tell him. And I don't think that I am ready to tell him yet"

"Well, I don't know how long that plan will last but, I'll help you as long as I can"

"Thanks Carlisle. You're the best"

I walked out the door and went out the exit of the hospital. I sat down on the bench and waited for Edward. I wondered what I was going to tell him. I wasn't going to be able to keep this from him for too long, of that I was sure. But I was going to buy as much time as possible. I can only fake this back injury thing for a little while. I absent mindedly chewed on my bottom lip. Edward's silver Volvo pulled up. He got out of the car and practically ran to me. He pulled me into his arms and all my worries instantly melted away. He kissed my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I caught a glimpse of his face before his lips came crashing into mine. I smiled into the kiss. Moments later we broke apart. I was breathing heavily.

"I've been waiting to do that since I got back" He smiled. Then his face turned serious. "So, what's the verdict?" I glanced away from him. I bit my lip. 

"I'm okay, not dying, or bleeding internally" He looked at me skeptically. He looked up and his eyes unfocused. He stayed that way for a minute or two. Then he refocused and looked at me.

"Carlisle says that you'll be okay, just to take it easy…and to wear that wrap for as long as you feel is necessary." I nodded. We walked back to the car hand in hand and he drove me home. When we arrived at my house he unloaded the groceries and I put them away. When I finished I flopped down onto the couch and Edward sat down next to me. I leaned against him and snuggled into his chest. There was a thick silence between us, I was thinking about this situation. After a few minutes Edward broke the silence. "What are you thinking about love? You're extremely quiet" I shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just tired…my back is a little sore" That wasn't a complete lie. My wings ached from holding them against my back so tightly, the muscles coiled rigidly. I relaxed them a little. When I did, I felt Edward shift slightly under me. I just as quickly pulled my wings in again. _How on earth am I going to tell him?_ A sudden wave of lethargy washed over me, my energy was drained from me. I couldn't help but be washed away into the sea of convivial bliss that was sleep. I closed my eyes and within minutes I was asleep.

**EPOV**

After a few minutes I surfaced from my thoughts and I looked to Bella. She was curled up in my arms and was breathing deeply. Her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep. _I guess she really was tired_. Ever since Friday Bella had been acting funny. I wasn't sure what was up with her. Today when I saw the bandage I was even more worried. I couldn't let anything happen to my precious Bella. I brushed a strand of hair out of Bella's peaceful face. I sighed in content. I cherish these moments, when the world is quiet, and all is well. Still, there was something that troubled me, I wasn't sure what it was, but I felt it, lying deep within the depths of my consciousness. I glanced to the clock, it was only 4:30, I don't know what time Bella went to sleep last night, and it must have been relatively late. I didn't get back until 3 or 4 in the morning. Why would she have gone to bed late? I decided to just stay there with Bella until she woke up. I absent mindedly rubbed circles on her arm. I pushed a lock of hair out of Bella's face, I could feel her warm breath on me. I felt a smile pull at the corners of my mouth. I sat staring at my love for an immeasurable amount of time when I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6 already. I shifted myself and Bella so that I was laying a little more on the couch, after wrapping Bella in a blanket, I closed my eyes and breathed a little more deeply. Charlie walked into the house, I heard his footsteps from the hall, then he came into the living room. _Look at them, geez, why can't she just get over him._ I could almost hear Charlie shaking his head. I heard him walk over to the couch. I felt a not so light press on my arm and I slowly opened my eyes. Charlie was looking at me. I lightly pulled Bella up and Looked at Charlie.

"Sorry Charlie, I guess Bella and I fell asleep" I looked at Bella, still sleeping, "Do you want me to take her upstairs?" I offered. _That's the last thing that I want you to do, but I can't carry Bella…_

"I suppose you should" I smiled and picked Bella up, making sure to make it look like I had to use some effort._ Geez what does that boy bench press?_ I inwardly laughed. I carried Bella up the stairs and laid her in her bed, I pulled the covers up over her and gave her a small peck on the forehead. She stirred slightly. "I'll be back later," I whispered softly in her ear.

"Edward" she sighed. I smiled and went back downstairs.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now, bye Charlie" He grunted in response, I opened the door and went to my car. I drove home. The whole way I was pondering the previous day. I parked my car and ran back to Bella's not bothering to go inside to greet the family. I dashed up her wall and into the window. Bella was still fast asleep. I wasn't sure, but before she turned over I thought I saw, a muscle or _something_ in her back…twitch.

**AN: okay so I know that I just kind of ended it, but this is the only stopping point in this chapter that I could think of, I'm adding another chapter the same time as this one so it'll be okay. Edward doesn't really know that much at this point so I really can't write a lot from his POV. The next chapter should be better, I hope you like it!**

**Okay so that's the end of that…I know it ends funny but it's the only way I could do this without staring a whole other chapter. REVIEW!**


	6. I Lied

Alrighty then, so i know that i said that i would have Heaven's Cry Out done in a few days...sadly, i lied...i decided to change the title which brought on a million different ways to take the story...the new title is "Much Like Falling"

your faithful author

XxBellaxCullenxX


	7. HELP Sorry!

first off, i'm sorry about the chapter 7 confusion, i accidentally added the wrong document, that was a portion of Save Me, this is the actual document i intended on adding:

Umm, so i got a review from someone who said that they would help beta my story, but, they didn't leave a penname or anything, so i don't know who it is, if the person who left this review still wants to beta, please contact me. THANKS!

you faithful and reverent author,

Cullenistic Attitude (xxBellaxCullenxx)


End file.
